1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary machine mounting structure of a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, auxiliary machines of an electric vehicle, such as an air conditioner compressor, a power steering pump or the like are arranged inside a motor compartment of the electric vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H09-52534 discloses a structure where a power manager serving as a power supply unit to a drive motor, and an air conditioner compressor and a power steering pump serving as auxiliary machines are arranged on a mounting member which extends in a transverse direction of an electric vehicle inside a motor compartment thereof, and has downwardly bent end portions fixed to side members of the electric vehicle.